October 19, 2015/Chat log
7:43 Williamm258 ok 7:58 Cfljony22 NO OMG NO BALKIN LOST UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH im done im actually done that was like a 1-700 chance right there o_o literraly the river just screwed him over 8:01 Loving77 brb Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly Jony and Will Sup Peep 8:03 Dragonian King hi lily 8:05 Cfljony22 Hey Lily 8:06 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEHZz9Q8RhA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhRbmk_Ub0g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoUpmJ2V0SY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbaFTTkkcqg last night clips bro 8:08 Cfljony22 Ill watch them when the world series poker tournament is over which is in a few min dont gamble will unless you want to lose 1.7 mill in one very unlucky play like Balkin did 8:13 Flower1470 wat 8:14 Cfljony22 BALKIN LOST TO SOME RANDOM FRENCH GIRL 8:17 Flower1470 nice 8:18 Cfljony22 NO NOT NICE HES OUT OF THAT TOURNAMENT NOW 8:19 Flower1470 but she's not 8:20 Cfljony22 o_o one person goes on no matter what so obiously one persons gonna go on 8:22 Flower1470 random french girl ftw 8:25 Cfljony22 no it was a 7-93 chance ratio guess who won 8:28 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HvhDNfTZbY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eRzBNzVohc todays clips 8:47 Cfljony22 nice SILLY 8:48 Dragonian King JONY 8:50 Cfljony22 Actually, Shuckle can deal the most damage. Over the OHKO. 481,266,036! "A level 100 Shuckle can potentially deal the most damage in one single attack through the use of numerous stat boosters; by using Helping Hand by two different Pokémon in a Triple battle, holding a Metronome, Power Trick, a Skill Swap to Pure Power or Huge Power, 6 Attack boosts, and a Mimiced Me First used on a slower Pokémon using the Defense Curl/Rollout combo. Also, Shuckle's partner must have the ability Flower Gift and the weather must be sunny. On the 5th turn of using Rollout consecutively without any misses, if used against a level 1 Ledyba, Yanma or Combee with minimum Defense stats, that have been hit with negative Defense modifiers (such as Screech), it can deal 481,266,036 damage with a critical hit." -Bulbapedia But if it's not over the OHKO, then it's 714, Blissey's highest HP. 8:51 Dragonian King wow 8:57 Williamm258 wow i posted 6 clips today you guys are probably clip out 9:03 Cfljony22 hey will oh nvm hes away Lily 9:03 Flower1470 yes? 9:03 Cfljony22 Whats another word for a brother? like a nickname for example 9:03 Dragonian King bro 9:06 Flower1470 ^ 9:09 Cfljony22 its a bit late for that 9:11 Williamm258 its a bit late for what 9:11 Cfljony22 whats a bit late for its a bit late 9:12 Williamm258 ok? 9:13 Dragonian King dont make me kick you 9:14 Cfljony22 its a bit late for that 9:15 Williamm258 bbtbtjdftrbfrbjtvdrjtrdjrvtrbdvtjvtsdewagvygjnknlpgfrdvrss 9:16 Flower1470 me too Will 9:16 Dragonian King i agree that's the new hashtag 9:17 Cfljony22 bbtbtjdftrbfrbjtvdrjtrdjrvtrbdvtjvtsdewagvygjnknlpgfrdvrss is actually latin for the phrase "your gullible" 9:17 Dragonian King no it's not 9:17 Cfljony22 yeah it is 9:18 Dragonian King in latin, you're gullible is tu credulo 9:18 Flower1470 ask Peep when she comes back 9:18 Cfljony22 You clearly dont get the punchline hey silly 9:21 Dragonian King you don't trust my latin knowledge?! 9:21 Cfljony22 what do u want to be when u grow up well if u ever grow up OH 360 9:21 Dragonian King i'm guessing you have sort of meme prepapred for my answer so i'm not answering 9:21 Cfljony22 NO SCOPE i actually dont but do u know who does http://static.dnaindia.com/sites/default/files/2015/10/02/361285-john-cena-2.jpg 9:22 Flower1470 -_- 9:22 Cfljony22 seriously tho im doing a servay for my school i need to ask around 200 people 9:22 Loving77 back 9:22 Dragonian King i dont know 9:23 Williamm258 i no 9:23 Flower1470 know* 9:23 Cfljony22 everyone said something in the space of like 20 seconds there anyways go for it will Will what do u wana be when u grow up 9:25 Williamm258 I what to be a cook 9:26 Cfljony22 so family/conumers science/ human sciences yeah im pretty sure that classifies as that k thx will OOO will u should do a family reusturant so Peep and Lily will have to work for you and you'll be their boss 9:27 Williamm258 NO 9:27 Cfljony22 YES LETS DO IT 9:27 Williamm258 no way 9:28 Cfljony22 WELCOME TO THE "JONY IS AWESOME LA TE RESTAURANT MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER" 9:28 Flower1470 lol 9:28 Williamm258 no 9:28 Cfljony22 it'll be like Bob's Burgers expect its Will's Burgers 9:28 Williamm258 no no no 9:29 Cfljony22 ok i guess no one here has ever seen Bobs burgers 9:29 Flower1470 I've seen clips 9:30 Cfljony22 iv seen the whole series lol no regrets exept watching them all in one go WHOA I JUST RELIEZED GUYS I MADE IT ONTO THE FRONT PAGE OMG this is a big moment i would just like to take a moment to thank some people I'd like to thank all of you my parents chicken and thats about it thank you 9:34 Williamm258 im not in it 9:34 Cfljony22 it was last last last halloween 9:34 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:34 Dragonian King bye peep it wasn't halloween well it was early october 9:36 Cfljony22 guys check out the will's burgers logo i made Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:37 Williamm258 bro did you watch the clips 9:37 Flower1470 ooo 9:37 Dragonian King yeah @Jony the effort is real 9:38 Cfljony22 hey that took me a while ok incase anyone missed it Special:NewFiles?file=Wills burgers.png 9:39 Flower1470 A+ work 9:39 Williamm258 all 6 9:39 Flower1470 I am definitely Tina 9:40 Cfljony22 XD its gonna take a while for me to start reading XD as a face and not the actually letters 9:40 Flower1470 lol 9:42 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys hey can i be the guy in the burger suit it looks fun 9:43 Williamm258 bye 9:43 Cfljony22 XD i can imagine that actually being silly tbh 9:44 Dragonian King ok bye 9:44 Cfljony22 bye silly Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:44 Cfljony22 oh i thought will was just saing bye to silly you can never tell with that kid i tell you 9:44 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:54 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015